Slaves of Passion
by 630leosa
Summary: The leader of the Kame clan takes three rival clan members hostage, and Donatello is tired of fighting. AU story, rated M for sexual content, don't like T-cent don't read.
1. Making life Easier

**Rated: M for Sexual things - Don't like, don't read.**

**Word Count: 3,606**

**Warnings: Lemon. Dub-con? Master/Slave. AU**

**Pairings: Master!Leo/Slave!Donnie**

**A/N:** **This is officially the longest one-shot I've ever written, as well as my first full-length sex scene and I wrote it all in one sitting. Please bear in mind that my beta reader will not beta Mature content, so I won't be offended by constructive criticism ^^**

**At the moment this is only a one shot, but I may continue this later so feel free to follow if you like it.**

* * *

A loud bang echoed throughout the building, alerting Donatello that his so called master was back from his mission.

He had no idea how long he had been a prisoner to the clan leader, but it was long enough for him to give up any hope of rescue. His hands were bound tightly behind a support beam in one of Leonardo's offices, allowing them to slide up and down as he stood or knelt on the floor. His ankles were secured behind the beam by a length of chain, only restricting him from moving more than two steps in front of the poll.

He and his brothers were a part of a smaller clan that had broken away from Leonardo's, choosing to live among the humans instead of fighting against them. He didn't know what had become of the others.

Donatello had never learnt the original language of the clan; growing up with the humans he could speak their language fluently, but he could speak very little of the Kame clans'. It was clear that Leonardo couldn't understand a lot of English, and when he had asked about his brothers his questions had fallen on deaf ears.

Leonardo had chosen his targets well. All three prisoners were the best of the three main skills that the smaller clan prized it's self upon: brains, brawn and agility.

Donatello was the greatest intelligence of his clan, without him the rest would struggle to maintain and create new equipment and weapons, as well as calculate the odds of winning a battle, or rationing out their limited food supply.

Raphael was the muscle of the clan; even outnumbered his great strength and dexterity made him a dangerous enemy to the Kame clan. Even Leonardo carried scars from crossing blades with the larger warrior.

His third hostage was one of the smaller males in their clan. Michelangelo was easily the fastest and most agile; his smaller size made him ideal for sneaking behind enemy lines to steal food and weapons from Leonardo's subjects.

The sound of footsteps approached the room; heavy footfalls sped up as they got closer to the door. Donatello tested his restraints, more out of habit than anything; he already knew that they were impossible for him to break. He was weak and inexperienced compared to the others of his clan.

Donnie flinched as the door was thrown open but he didn't move from his position on the floor; his shell pushed as tightly to the support beam as possible, head lowered to the floor in the vain hope that Leonardo wouldn't notice him.

He knew as soon as Leonardo stepped into the room that he would have no such luck, the mixed scent that flooded the room spoke volumes of what lay in store for the reluctant slave.

Without waiting for the order he got to his feet, lifting his head just enough to confirm his suspicions.

Leonardo had fresh bandages wrapped around his arm, fresh blood stains only just starting to dry. His whole body showed signs of a tough battle, and the look on his face told Donatello that it had not gone as Leonardo had planned.

Leonardo growled something that Donatello couldn't translate, roughly grabbing his chin to force him to look in his eyes.

Donnie didn't have to understand what he said to know what was coming; after an intense battle Leonardo always redirected his anger towards him, sometimes he would be beaten for his clan's actions, and sometimes the punishments were sexual. The way Leonardo's hand travelled down his neck to the top of his plastron, and how he had positioned himself almost flush against his plastron betrayed the treatment he was about to receive.

Taking a deep breath Donatello spread his legs as much as the chain would allow him; giving his master better access for when he decided to take him.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Donatello, the olive coloured turtle never willingly submitted to him. Every time he would try to delay the inevitable, forcing Leonardo to pry his legs apart and leave deep bruises on his skin as he was forced to punish him further for his disobedience.

"Eager?" Leonardo sneered, his hands firmly pressing into Donnie's thighs preventing him from closing them again, spitting out the English word in a way that let Donatello know how much he hated to speak the language of the humans.

"_Obedience._" Donnie said slowly and quietly, using the little Kame language he knew in an attempt to appease his master.

Leonardo still looked sceptical; he gave Donnie a warning growl as he pushed up closer to him, his eyes threatening punishment if he was trying to deceive him.

"I'm Tired." Donnie sighed, his eyes quickly widening as realised he had spoken in English. "_I tired_, _tired to fighting._" He added in Kame. He knew his Kame wasn't perfect but he hoped that Leonardo would understand that he was trying desperately to please him; he truly was too tired to fight him anymore. He knew it was weak to submit to his enemy, but if it would make his life easier, then he was willing to accept his weakness.

"_I am a merciful Master. Obedience will always be rewarded, just as disobedience is punished._" Leonardo smirked, he knew that Donatello was not fluent in their rightful language, but if he didn't understand his words then he would surely understand his actions.

Donatello concentrated on trying to translate the unfamiliar words as the anger in his Masters eyes started to fade into lust, Donnie's train of though was quickly shut down as Leonardo's mouth attacked his own.

Leonardo had never kissed Donatello before; his slave was only there to bring him pleasure, not to have any emotional attachments, and certainly not to receive pleasure in return.

The suddenness of the action made Donnie gasp in shock, unknowingly inviting Leonardo's tongue to invade him. Leonardo seemed to pour all of his lust into the dominating kiss, one of his hands coming up to hold Donatello in place.

Donnie was panting lightly, feeling his master's tongue slip inside, claiming his mouth and hitting a sensitive spot on the top of his pallet that made him moan into the kiss. His own tongue accidently brushed against Leonardo's, causing a pleased sounding churr to erupt from the dominating turtle.

Leonardo pulled away when it became clear that the younger turtle needed to breathe, a smug smirk settling on his features as he watched his slave lean his head back onto the support beam, gasping for breath with a confused look on his flushed face as he tried to work out what had happened.

Leonardo once again let his hand slip down his slave's neck, continuing down his plastron until his fingertips brushed across a slight bulge, applying a bit of pressure as he stroked his thumb across the hidden arousal. Donatello's head tilted backwards as he let out a high pitched churr, his eyes closed in pleasure as his hips arched slightly into the touch, his fingers digging into the wooden pole that he was bound to.

Leonardo couldn't help the small chuckle at causing his slave to react so positively to his touch, it was clear that he had been going the wrong way about breaking Donatello; he reacted so much better to rewards than to punishments.

Donnie slowly brought his head back down to look at his Masters face, still panting slightly, his wide brown eyes looking questioningly at Leonardo.

"_Obedient?_" Leonardo smirked, his hand slipping back to rest on his slaves thigh, gently massaging the skin as he moved his lower body closer.

Donnie bit his lip nervously, not looking forward to the pain that always came when he was penetrated, but he nodded his head. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he waited for the inevitable pain.

Leonardo surprised him by grinding their lower bodies together; twin churr's filled the room as the bulges in their plastrons grew with the friction, Donnie rocked his hips in time with Leo's, adding to their pleasure as they set into a rhythm.

With a full body shiver Donatello's cock dropped down, already half hard, and unable to stay hidden inside its protective pocket any longer. For a few moments Donnie could only gasp and churr as the friction caused him to become fully erect.

Leonardo stopped grinding against him to grasp his slave's penis in his hand, watching Donnie face as he moaned out something about his deity over and over again that Leo didn't understand.

It was clear to Leonardo that Donatello had been a virgin when he had been captured, and even though Leo had taken him plenty of times before now, he still came to think of him as sexually innocent. Every other time had been brutal, he'd had to fight him the whole time and the pain was too great for him to think of it as anything other than torture. This was the first time he'd ever felt any pleasure from any sexual activity, Leonardo doubted if he had even masturbated before.

Almost painfully slow, Leonardo rubbed his hand up the full length, only to run his palm over the sensitive head and stroke back down to the base. Donnie let out a loud moaning churr as his hips automatically bucked forward into his Master's hand.

"_I am your master. You only receive pleasure when I wish to give it to you_." Leonardo growled suddenly, gripping the penis painfully tight, ripping a pained cry from his slave who looked at him with tearful, confused eyes. "_I also decide when you feel pain._"

"_Do you understand?_" The fire in his eyes made Donnie whimper even as his penis was released from the tight grip. He didn't understand all of what was said to him, but his quick mind guessed that Leonardo was angered when he'd automatically thrust into his hand. Realising that he hadn't answered him Donnie quickly nodded his head, showing that he understood.

"_Do you realise that you have to be punished?_"

Donatello whimpered as he picked up on the word 'punished' but nodded again, his tears started to run down his cheeks making his eyes shine, silently apologising and begging for mercy with his punishment.

"_Make it up to me_." Leonardo growled, roughly pushing down on Donnie's shoulders, making him fall to his knees suddenly.

Donatello stared up at his Master with wide eyes as Leo started rubbing at the bulge in his plastron. Donnie had made it very clear when Leo started raping him that he would bite, he couldn't help it if Leonardo took pleasure from his body, but his mouth was one of the only things he still had complete control over.

Donatello stubbornly turned his head away from Leonardo as his Master dropped down into his own waiting hand, Donnie's tears slowly streamed down his face but his features were suddenly defiant.

"_Prove your obedience to earn yourself some lube, and I promise I will make it pleasant for you._"

It was rare for Leonardo to use lube, when he did it still hurt, but the pain was substantially less then when he went in dry.

Donatello hesitated as his masters hand gently ran across the top of his head, slipping down the side of his face to tilt his head up to look at him. The fire he expected to see was gone; instead Leonardo's eyes seemed softer, promising a reward instead of punishment.

Donnie averted his eyes as he let himself be gently lifted so that his mouth was level with the other turtles cock. Leonardo's hands left his slave as he felt the breathe ghost over his tip.

Donnie took a deep breath, trying to shut his mind off what he was about to do. Slowly he licked a little at the head, gaining a small gasp from his Master. He closed his eyes, as if it could shut out the reality of what Leonardo was forcing him to do, just because he hoped that it would save him some pain when he was raped.

"_Open wide._" Leonardo chuckled, guiding his penis to run pre-cum against Donnie's lips.

Donnie groaned but opened his mouth; he had hoped that he could get away with just licking Leonardo instead of having to give him a blowjob, but apparently that wasn't an option.

"_Wider_."

Donnie was quick to obey as Leonardo started to sound angry again; he kept telling himself that he had chosen to make his life easier, and for his life to be easier he had to keep his Master happy.

Leonardo moaned loudly as his penis was encased in the wet warm heat of his slave's mouth. Donnie closed his lips around his Masters member, hoping his apparent eagerness would make up for his attempted disobedience. He sucked lightly on the swollen organ, bringing his tongue up to massage the sensitive flesh and earning a high pitched churr for his efforts.

He couldn't help the small whimper as Leonardo brought his hands up to rest on the back of his head, preventing him from pulling away. But the action seemed to send a jolt of pleasure though his Master.

Donnie lifted his eyes to watch Leo's face curiously, as he moaned around his cock, Leonardo's eyes were hooded with lust and his face was flushed, his mouth hung open slightly as his breathes came in short gasps. As soon as the vibrations from Donnie moan hit him his head lifted up, his eyes shutting tightly as he loudly churred out his pleasure.

Donnie could feel himself harden as he watched, answering his Master's churr with one of his own. Leonardo looked down at Donnie, surprised to hear his slave churring; their eyes locked sending a new wave of lust through them.

Leo started thrusting into Donnie's mouth, keeping his hands on the back of his head to stop him from pulling away. Donnie gagged as Leo thrust deeper, pulling out completely as Donnie started choking. As soon as Donnie stopped coughing he thrust back in, careful not to thrust too deeply.

"_Relax your throat._" He ordered, waiting until he felt Donnie obey before he started slowly pushing in further. Donnie's eyes were wide as they once again locked with Leo's, but Leo was careful as he felt his cock touch the back of his slave's throat. He stopped to make sure that Donnie was prepared to take him. "_Take a deep breath._" He instructed, waiting till he felt the throat widen before pushing inside.

Donnie whimpered as best as he could with his Master's member lodged into his throat, Leo started moving slowly, loudly expressing how good it felt.

The uncomfortable feeling didn't last long before Leo started thrusting into his mouth again; his movements suddenly erratic as his penis pulsated, coating Donnie's mouth with his seed. He kept thrusting shallowly as he rode out his orgasm until he'd emptied his load into his slave.

Panting as he came down from his high, Leo pulled out of the wet warmth of Donnie's mouth, petting his slaves head as he tried to string his thoughts back together.

Donnie gathered up all of the fluid in his mouth and spat it out to the side, not waiting to see if it was optional. Luckily Leonardo was too lost in his pleasure to mind what his slave was doing.

Leo bent down to place a passionate kiss on his slave's lips, moaning slightly as he tasted himself on the other's tongue. Unlike the last kiss, this one wasn't just a display of dominance, Leonardo actually seem to take his time in exploring the other turtles mouth. He hesitated as he pulled away, tilting his head as he studied Donnie's face, as if he was seeing him for the first time.

Without a word he got up and moved to one of the desks behind Donnie's back, for a moment Donnie thought that it was over, he started to stand back up before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder holding him down. "Stop down."

Donnie blinked in surprise at hearing Leo speaking English; even though he assumed that he meant 'stay down' instead of 'Stop down' It was still unexpected. "Okay." Donnie answered, sitting back onto his knees as he listened to his Master shifting through one of the desk draws and wondering what he was looking for.

It only took a few minutes for Leo to return, a tube of lube in his hand as he sat down in front of his slave, gently spreading Donnie's knees apart to allow him better access.

He applied a generous amount of lube onto one of his fingers, pressing another gentle kiss to Donnie's beak to try relaxing him as he started to circle the tight ring of muscle. Donnie's hands were clenched around the beam, and his eyes were closed tightly as he waited for the pain that he associated with penetration.

Leo let his hand slip lower between the olive legs to massage and stroke his tail, earning a slight moan as his body started react. His other hand started to rub against his lower plastron, encouraging him to drop down.

As soon as his cock slide out it was surrounded by a warm hand, making Donnie churr loudly, the pleasure completely masking the finger slipping inside him.

Donatello didn't even realise that he was being prepped until Leo's finger brushed against something that made his back arch as much as his shell would allow him. Panting, Donnie locked eyes with Leo as he pushed a second finger inside him. It didn't take long before Leo deemed him ready.

Leo made sure his member was covered with a thick layer of lube before slipping his legs underneath Donnie, glancing at Donnie to make sure he was ready before guiding his member to his slave's slick hole. He allowed Donnie to slowly lower himself down, helping guide his hips as his hands were still tied behind him.

Donnie whimpered at the feeling of being stretched, but he was surprised at the lack of pain, as soon as he was fully seated onto his Master his cock was stroked back to life making him churr happily.

He gasped as Leo thrust his hips upwards; Donnie got the hint to start moving, using his legs to push himself up before slowly lowering himself back down. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on using his leg muscles, trying to grip onto the wooden beam to help support him as he tried to get used to the uncomfortable feeling.

Leo waited until Donnie was lowering himself down before thrusting upwards, causing Donnie to throw his back with a loud high-pitched churr as Leo hit his pleasure spot. He leant back against the beam for a second as the pleasure spread throughout his body before he started moving again, moving faster and deeper to try and hit that spot again.

Leo moaned loudly, closing his eyes as he drank in the delicious grunts and gasps his slave was making as he willingly bounced on top of his cock. Leo would thrust up randomly; catching Donnie completely by surprise and reminding him that Leo could take control from him at any moment.

Donnie started to slow down, whimpering quietly as his leg muscles started burning. Leo smirked, leaning forward to undo the chains around Donnie's ankles. In one swift movement Leo picked up his slave by the bottom of his carapace, staying embedded in the tight heat as he pushed him up against the beam, lifting his legs to wrap around his shell.

Donnie threw his head back against the beam churring constantly as Leo began to thrust inside him, the new position hitting his prostrate on ever stroke. Leaning forward, Leo engaged him with a passionate kiss, trapping his cock in-between them to rub against his Masters plastron adding to his pleasure even more.

Leo broke the kiss to bury his face into his lovers shoulder, thrusting hard and fast as he tried to bring the younger turtle off.

Donnie was churring and gasping loudly, his fingers digging painfully into the wood as he climbed higher and higher towards his peak with every thrust. Leo brought a hand down between them to stroke Donnie's cock, but as soon as his fingers brushed against it Donnie's world exploded into a blinding white light, dragging Leo with him moments after.

Leonardo undid the restraints around Donatello's wrists before pulling out of him. Donnie was all but asleep and he happily clung to his master as he was carried towards the cot in the corner of the room. The cot was meant to be for when Leo was working late in the office, he couldn't think of a single time he'd used it, but now he was very grateful he'd decided to keep it in here. Leo gently placed his slave in the bed, wiping him over lightly before covering him with a blanket, Donatello was already fast asleep.

Leonardo smiled to himself as he headed off to have a shower, confident that his slave would not be awake enough to try and escape before he got back. He'd tried for months to break Donatello into being an obedient servant, but after tonight he knew that he had been wrong to think that the young genius would serve him willingly. But that hardly mattered now; Leo decided that he had enough servants; Donatello was better suited to serving him another way.

Besides, Donatello will make a great pleasure slave.


	2. Asking of Brothers

**Word Count: 1,324**

**Warnings: Master/Slave. AU**

**Pairings: Master!Leo/Slave!Donnie**

**A/N:** **So I decided to turn my one-shot into more of a story. I'm not very good with chaptered fic's, and I'm half making this up as I go alone, so chapters will only come when I suddenly get inspiration for this one.**  
**  
This is sort of a filler chapter to help lead into the main story. I have a basic storyline planned out for this universe, but nothing solid, it still doesn't have much of a plot at the moment :(**

* * *

Donatello curled up closer to his master's plastron as they slept. For the last few weeks he had completely submitted to him, and his life had got a lot easier.

Even though Donnie hated to admit it, he was actually starting to get used to his life as Leonardo's slave.

He was no longer tied up in the middle of the room, he was free to stretch or explore the room as he pleased, though Leonardo had been careful to remove any important documents from the office first. He had a comfortable bed and a connecting bathroom, with a fairly big built-in bath and shower and once a day a decent meal was brought in for him.

Leonardo had forbidden anyone who brought him food from talking to him about his brothers. Which only made him worry about them even more.

During the months before he gave in to Leonardo, he had been beaten, raped and barely given enough food and water to survive. He was ashamed at himself for submitting to his enemy, but he was too tired to fight anymore. He had never been a warrior; he had thought that he was prepared to die with honour, be when it came to it he gave it up to make his life easier.

Donnie groaned lightly as he woke up, turning so that his shell was to his master and he could look out towards the heavy wooden door.

The locked door was the only thing that reminded him that he was a prisoner.

His mind wandered towards his captive brothers. Leonardo hadn't mentioned them once since Donatello's imprisonment, they didn't speak much due to the language barrier, though Donatello took note that Leo seemed to somehow be learning more English as the weeks went on.

Donnie may have given in to Leonardo's advances, but he knew that Raphael would rather die than submit. His heart sank as he realised that his brothers could be dead and he would never even know. He couldn't help the tears that started to pool at the corner of his eyes.

Apparently he had started whimpering to himself, because Leo stirred in his sleep, wrapping an arm around the smaller turtle and pulling him in close. He shushed his slave quietly, mumbling something to himself about being woken up.

"Sorry to wake you Master." Donnie tried to keep his voice level, but even he could hear the tremble in his apology.

Leo sat up slowly, gently turning Donnie to face him, frowning when he noticed the unshed tears. "_What is wrong?"_

Donnie bit his lip nervously; he didn't want to say anything in case it angered Leonardo, so instead he just shook his head. "I'm fine." Donnie was glad that Leo allowed him to speak English, it took a lot longer for him to translate Kame then it seemed to take Leo to translate English.

"_You may speak freely while we are alone._" Leonardo reminded him, talking slow to make it easier for the younger turtle to understand. He pulled the olive-skinned slave towards him, so that Donnie's head and shoulders rested against his plastron.

Donnie nodded before taking a deep breath; he curled up against Leo's plastron as he tried to work out the best way to word his question.

Leonardo waited patiently, letting his slave take his time, absentmindedly petting him as he fidgeted in his lap.

"My brothers…" Donnie's voice was shaking, his breath caught in his throat as Leo's hand stilled against his carapace. The slave's eyes fixed on the floor hoping that his master wouldn't be angry at him for asking about his brothers.

"You wish to see them." Leonardo's voice was slow as he spoke in English, but he didn't sound angry. Donatello didn't know for sure, but he sounded disappointed.

"_Yes, Master."_ Donnie whispered nervously, he didn't even have to think about speaking in Kame, those two words were so familiar to him now that he barely realised that he wasn't speaking English.

"_You may_."

Donnie's eyes widened, practically straddling his masters lap as he turned to look Leonardo in the eye, just to make sure that he was sincere.

When he saw Leo's soft smile, he knew that he meant it. Without even thinking he pushed himself forward to connect his beak with his masters, letting him take control of the kiss immediately. He stroked Leonardo's tongue with his own, making his master moan as he poured all the gratitude he could into his kiss. His hand started to make its way down Leo's plastron, heading towards his masters slit to show him how grateful he was.

"_You may see Michelangelo._" Leonardo clarified, grabbing Donnie's wrist and pulling away from the kiss to lock eyes with his slave, making sure that he understood.

Donnie inhaled sharply, pulling his hand free from his master's grip. "Is Raph…" Donnie's voice trailed off, his eyes shining, threatening tears again as his mind jumped to conclusions about his stubborn brother.

"_He is alive."_ Leo's voice was clipped and irritated, instantly putting Donnie on edge. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily as he forced his voice back into a neutral tone. "_You may see Michelangelo._" He repeated, his voice clearly telling his slave that it was not up for discussion.

"_Yes, Master._" Donnie quickly bowed his head, trying to hide the slight tears that he could feel building in his eyes from his master's harsh tone. "_Thank you, Master._"

Donatello was glad that he would get to see his Michelangelo again, but he was more worried about his hot headed older brother.

Raphael was infamous for his strength and his temper, everyone who had suffered as a result of him would want their revenge. Donatello was afraid of how far they would take his brothers punishments, and how Raph would willingly take his life before living as a prisoner to his enemies.

"_I will have __Mei Pieh Chi bring you suitable attire before I take you to Michelangelo. You are to eat and bathe while you wait for my return._" Leonardo's voice was harsh as he moved Donatello off his lap.

"_Yes, Master._" Donnie kept his head bowed, managing to keep his voice level, not even looking up when he felt Leonardo getting off the bed. He didn't understand everything the Leonardo said, but he understood the basics; eat and bathe then he would be taken to Michelangelo.

"_I do not have to allow you this; I trust your best behaviour. You should feel grateful to have such a merciful master._"

Donnie nodded slowly, lifting his head slightly to show that he was listening.

"_If you disobey me, then your punishment will be severe._" Leo's voice was soft, almost as if he didn't want to say it, but the threat was clear.

The next sound that Donnie heard was the lock clicking into place, reminding him that he was only a prisoner here.

He scolded himself for becoming so comfortable around Leonardo, his heart sinking as he realised how dependent he had become towards his so-called master.

He knew that Raphael would be treated worse than he had been before he'd submitted; he only hoped that Leonardo hadn't lied when he said that Raph was still alive.

Donnie didn't know how his little brother would've been treated once they'd been captured; Leonardo had personally kidnapped the younger turtle, Donnie and Raph had only been taken prisoner when they tried to rescue him from Leonardo.

Donatello suddenly became nervous about seeing Michelangelo again. He hoped that the fact that he was allowed to see him meant that Mikey was safe, which meant that he had probably submitted to Leonardo as well. It made Donnie sick to think of his baby brother being violated the way he had been.

Slowly he made his way towards the bathroom, wanting to make sure that he cleaned himself of Leonardo's scent before seeing his younger brother.


	3. Getting Ready

**Rated: M for Sexual things - Don't like, don't read.**

**Word Count: 1,509**

**Warnings: Master/Slave AU**

**Pairings: Master!Leo/Slave!Donnie**

* * *

Donatello was just starting to dry himself off from his shower when he heard a knock at the door, followed by a click as the door was unlocked.

Nobody ever knocked the door. He was a prisoner, not a guest; he didn't have any say in who entered the room. For a few moments he stared at the door in confusion. When no one opened it he walked over and opened the door slowly.

The person behind the door was the first female he'd seen since he'd been captured, and she was unmistakably a Kame. Her skin was dark, but a soft forest green and her eyes were a dark reddish-brown colour. Donnie couldn't help but think that she looked a bit like Raph.

Kame tended to have darker skin then the turtles of his clan and red and orange eyes were also a kame trait; though throw-back genetics weren't unheard of, the combination was almost purely for Kame only.

"Donatello?"

"Yes?" He pushed the door all the way, holding it open for her to get though.

"My Name is Mei Pieh ChiDeMilo_._" She smiled, walking past him to place a bundle of clothes on the bed. "Did Leonardo tell you I was coming?"

"Yeah." He shut the door behind her but stayed across the room from her. "People don't normally knock the door." He muttered quietly.

She turned around to get a better look at the olive-coloured slave, tilting her head slightly as she took in his appearance.

His skin was lighter than Leonardo's, his deep brown eyes shining in comparison. He was slim but with some visible muscle; he worked out, but Donatello clearly wasn't a fighter.

Since he was naked she could see that his skin was almost completely unmarked; save for a few minor scars around his hands and arms. Such a contrast from the battle scarred warriors she was used to seeing.

Donnie was still drying off from his shower, his cheeks darkened with embarrassment as he stood naked, shifting nervously as he felt her looking over him.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" She asked kindly, gesturing to the bundle she had left on the bed.

Donnie frowned as he looked from her short light blue kimono to the pile of clothes on his bed. Most of his 'clothes' just looked like strips of cloth, he nodded his head nervously, very much aware that he was stood naked in the presents of a girl.

"You're very shy for a pleasure slave." She observed, picking out a wide strip of pale purple fabric from the bed and gesturing him closer.

Donnie didn't answer as he walked across the room, his eyes cast to the floor instead of at her. He was grateful when she wrapped the fabric around his waist. "Leonardo kept your old clothes." She informed him, slipping two metal rings onto his own brown obi before tying it around his waistline.

Donnie nodded his understanding. Although the two clans were enemies, both of them followed a strict code of honour. If a member of the opposite clan was killed, then their belongings were taken to the gates of their settlement so that their family could receive them.

The fact the Leonardo had kept his clothes meant that his father knew he was still alive.

His eyes roamed over the remaining pile of fabric, stopping on a familiar deep purple band. He reached out to take it but his hand was stopped before he reached it.

"Masks aren't allowed to be worn inside the settlement." She frowned, picking up the bandanna and twirling it in her fingers thoughtfully. "I'm surprised Leo kept this." She mused, pausing before tying the mask around Donnie's bicep.

Donatello gently ran a hand across the purple bandanna on his arm, smiling softly at the familiar fabric.

"What does purple stand for?" Mei asked curiously. "Each of your brothers wore a different colour." She explained, seeing Donatello's confused look.

"Intelligence." Donnie sighed, realising that it didn't mean anything anymore, his hand dropped from the bandanna back to his side. "Purple is the colour of intelligence. Orange is agility, and red… Red is strength." He tried not to think about Raph, wanting to concentrate on making sure that Mikey was okay first.

"Our clan could use more intellectuals." She smiled genuinely. "I look forward to picking your brain some time."

"That'd be nice." He admitted, starting to feel more comfortable around her. He returned her smile shyly as he reached over to take a royal blue leather collar from the pile. "I don't know enough Kame to have a long conversation with Leonardo." He froze, not sure if he was allowed to use his name or if he was just supposed to refer to him as 'Master'. When she didn't react he assumed that it was fine.

The collar didn't have a clasp on it. Instead it had two metal loops attached to each end of the leather strip.

"I've been trying to get him to learn English for years." She sighed, tying a knot at the end of one of the thin strips of fabric, repeating it with a second strip. "He has allowed Michelangelo to teach him these last few weeks."

Donnie nodded; he'd noticed Leonardo's English getting better. He was happy that Mikey was teaching him; if Leo was allowing Mikey to teach him than Mikey couldn't be suffering that much.

"How come you're so fluent in English?" Donnie asked, looking down at the collar in confusion.

"I act as a translator for the clan. I'm fluent in most common languages in the area." Mei took the collar from Donnie.

She gently wrapped the leather around his neck and slipped the two strips of fabric through the loops, the knots keeping the fabric from passing all the way through. He could feel her wrapping the fabric through the loops before bringing the fabric around his front, crossing the strips across his plastron to tie around the loops she's slipped onto his Obi.

"Thank you Mei…" Donnie trailed off as he tried to recall her full name. "I'm sorry. I can't remember all of you name."

"Mei Pieh ChiDeMilo. It is a long name." She admitted with a laugh. "It always thought it was long before I became a Milo."

"A Milo?" Donnie tilted his head curiously.

"Milo is my husband's name. De Milo means that I am joined with the Milo family." She explained, straightening the fabric around his waist. "If it is easier for you to remember, you can call me Venus."

"Venus?" Donnie repeated, chuckling as he picked up on the joke. "As in the Venus De Milo sculpture?"

She seemed surprised that he had picked up on the reference, but nodded her head, smiling brightly. "Your brother called me it because he can't remember my full name. He said that it was a sculpture created by his namesake. I've decided to adopt it as a nick-name."

Donnie hesitated as she clasped two cuffs onto his wrists. The cuffs weren't too tight; they were covered in a soft material so that the metal wasn't uncomfortable against his skin. Each cuff had a metal ring hanging off it.

Biting his bottom lip nervously, he tried to find the best words to ask his question.

"How is Michelangelo?"

"I…" Venus sighed, shaking her head as she stood from the bed. "It would be best for you to hear from him, yourself."

"But…"

The door to the room swung open, cutting off their conversation to reveal Leonardo, his eyes silently gliding up and down the olive-coloured body of his slave as he approached them, taking in Donatello new attire.

Leonardo silently gestured for Donnie to twirl around. Once he'd completed a full circle Leonardo gently tilted his chin to place a light kiss on his lips.

"_Beautiful._" Leo complemented, making the younger turtle blush, realising that Venus was watching them.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. "As much as I'd love to watch Donatello perform." The slave in question suddenly found the floor very interesting as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "I think he would like to see his brother now."

Leonardo glared at her, but there was no anger in his eyes; he seemed amused.

The two of them had a quick conversation in Kame which Donnie couldn't translate, though he heard his and Michelangelo's names mentioned a few times.

The two kame started walking towards the door; Donnie hesitating until Venus gestured for him to follow.

Leonardo once again tilted Donnie's face to look at him as they stopped at the door. "_Outside of this room you are to refer to me as Master. Do not speak unless spoken to and stay by my side unless instructed otherwise. Do you understand?_" He spoke slowly to give Donnie time to translate, letting his hand drop from his slaves chin as Donnie nodded his understanding.

Venus opened the door for them, locking it behind her before following them down the corridor.

* * *

**A/N **

**I know Venus isn't a very popular character, but I've only really used her name. Her backstory/Personality wouldn't really work in this universe anyway. For anyone who doesn't know, Mei Pieh Chi is Venus's real name - Mikey gave her the name Venus Do Milo during the first few episodes of the tv series.**


	4. Meet Mikey

Donnie had originally thought that he'd been in the office of a huge building inside the kame settlement, but now he was outside he could see that each 'room' was a separate building. All the buildings were connected by the same roof that covered the walkways, making the streets feel more like one huge hallway.

Donnie couldn't help feeling nervous as they walked away from the room he'd been in since his capture; as they walked he could see the outside wall of the settlement, but he wouldn't even attempt to escape without his brothers.

People were stopping to stare and whispering about them as they passed, and Donnie found himself walking even closer to Venus due to the lewd looks that Kame, both male and female were giving him.

As they approached the huge decorative doors in front of them, Donnie realised that Mikey must be being held in Leonardo's personal living quarters.

Inside the building was a wide hallway, there was a door on each side of the corridor and one of them was left partly open; showing what looked like a small bedroom inside. Down the hall in front of them was another set of double doors.

The room behind the double doors was like nothing Donnie had ever seen before. The whole living quarters was open plan.

The four poster bed was raised up on a dais, with four steps all the way around the perimeter. On the left was a room that Donnie assumed to be the bathroom, and a comfortable sitting area around a grand fireplace. The right hand side of the room had a small kitchen and fair size dining area.

Stood at the edge of the kitchen, fidgeting nervously was his baby brother.

"Mikey!" Donnie didn't wait for permission before running up to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Donnie." Mikey laughed, nuzzling against him gently.

"Are you ok?" Donnie pulled away slowly, keeping Mikey at arm's length so that he could look over him for any damage.

Mikey was dressed in a light orange kimono, like Donnie he had a blue collar around his neck, but his was different. Instead of having thick strips of fabric connecting the two ends at the back, and crossing over his chest like Donnie had; Mikey had the two loops at the front, connected by a shiny name tag. He didn't have any injuries or new scars as far as he could see.

"I'm fine Donnie." Mikey smiled, shrugging his brother's hands away. His eyes flicked nervously towards the two Kame on the other side of the room.

"Perhaps, it would be best to give them some privacy." Venus suggested, sympathetically. "This is going to be difficult enough without us here."

Leo raised an eyebrow shrugging his shoulders at her, he was still only just learning English, and he didn't understand what she'd said. Her eyes narrowed and she elbowed him hard, jerking her head towards the two turtles. Leonardo followed her gaze to see the awkward way that they kept glancing over at them.

"_Would you like us to leave you two alone?_" Leo asked, his voice softer then Donnie had ever heard it before as their Master noticed Mikey fidgeting nervously.

Mikey nodded awkwardly, suddenly seeming worried about something. "_I'll take Donnie into my room._" He grabbed his brother's hand and quickly started to pull him back out into the hallway.

Leo reached out as Mikey walked passed, stopping him to tilt his head upward and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "_We will be here if you need us._"

"_Thank you. But this is something I must tell him on my own._" Mikey brought his hand up to Leo's, gently moving if off his face before continuing out of the room with Donnie.

Donnie didn't understand what they were saying, but he wasn't surprised to hear his brother speaking in perfect Kame, Mikey had been fluent in the language since they were children. Learning English was compulsory in their clan, but learning other languages was optional; Donnie could speak very little, and as far as they knew Raph couldn't speak any at all.

As soon as they got to the smaller bedroom Mikey let go of Donnie's hand, heading over to a table in the corner of the room. Donnie sat on the end of the bed and watched his brother, Mikey seemed nervous, but he clearly wasn't suffering from being held captive.

"How you holding up?" Mikey asked, pouring two cups of herbal tea from a thermos on the table.

"I'm…coping." Donnie couldn't think of a better answer to give him. He was far from okay; he was a sex slave for the leader of an enemy clan, his little brother was clearly a pet, and he didn't even want to think about what had happed to Raph.

"Here." Mikey passed him one of the cups, sitting next to him on the bed with his legs crossed.

"Thanks." Donnie smiled gratefully, the tea was exactly how Donnie liked it, and he hadn't had anything to drink except water since his capture. "So…Are you okay, really?"

"I'm fine Donnie." Mikey smiled sadly, but his eyes locked onto Donnie's letting him know he was telling the truth. Mikey was an amazing liar, but he'd never been able to look Donnie in the eye and lie to him; they'd been friends for too long to be able to fool each other.

"Do you know how Raph is?"

"No." Mikey sighed, his eyes falling down to stare into his tea.

The two fell into an awkward silence as they drank their tea, occasional glancing up at each other; Donnie didn't know what to say to Mikey, his brother was clearly nervous about telling him something but he didn't know what it could be.

"I'm sorry." Mikey finally sighed, placing his cup on the floor and hugging his legs to his plastron.

"For what?" Donnie placed his own half-full cup of tea next to his brothers, scooting closer to rub his hand across Mikey's carapace comfortingly.

"You and Raph shouldn't even be here."

"Mikey. You were in trouble; it's not your fault. " Donnie tried to re-assure him.

"I wasn't in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Donnie pulled his hand away from his brother, not understanding what he meant. He'd seen Mikey getting kidnapped; Leonardo had practically knocked him unconscious before carrying him off.

Mikey turned his back on Donnie, too ashamed to face him. "I…" He shook his head, swallowing passed the lump in his throat. "Kidnapping was the only way for me to renounce the clan…without disgracing the Hamato name."

"But…Why would you want to abandon the clan." Donnie couldn't believe that Mikey would want to leave willingly, and even if he did, Donnie didn't understand why he hadn't mentioned it before.

"I didn't want you guy's to find out." Mikey muttered, pulling his legs tighter into his chest, curling into a ball the best his carapace allowed. "Leo…" Mikey took a breath, trying to force the fear and anxiety out of his voice. He lifted his head, turning slightly towards Donnie as he spoke. "Me and Leo are together."

Donnie grabbed Mikey's shoulder and spun him around to face him; his little brother couldn't reach his eye.

Donnie's heart pounded in his chest, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he could tell that Mikey wasn't lying to him.

"Stockholm syndrome?" Donnie breathed out half to himself. His mind frantically tried to come up with plausible scenarios to explain exactly how Mikey could be in a relationship with Leonardo.

"No!" Mikey growled defensively, shoving Donnie hard against his plastron. "I know what I'm doing Donnie. We've been dating for over three years now."

"But. How?" Donnie's head was swimming with this new information, as far as he was aware three years ago Mikey had been dating Raph, though in all honestly that hadn't lasted very long.

"He caught me." Mikey's voice softened slightly. "I was in the middle of a robbery and…I don't really remember how it happened." He admitted quietly. "He helped me escape. I didn't know who he was and… we arranged to keep in touch."

Donnie laughed; he couldn't take it all in. Mikey was in love with the leader of an enemy clan, he himself was a pleasure slave to that same leader, and god knows what had happened to Raph; and all this happened because Mikey decided that he needed to be kidnapped to save their honour.

"Donnie?" Mikey had run though dozens of different ways that he thought Donnie would take the news, but he hadn't expected him to start laughing. "I'm being serious."

"I know." Donnie took a few deep breaths to try and control himself, leaning his head against the wall. "It's just so ridiculous." He chuckled to himself.

"If I'd known you'd react like this I'd of told you sooner." Mikey muttered, feeling more awkward now that he didn't know what to expect.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Donnie's voice faded into sadness. "I would have understood."

"I was scared." He admitted honestly. "I broke up with Raph because of it. And you know what Splinter thought of our relationship."

Donnie nodded. Master Splinter disapproved of them dating full stop, he said that it interfered with their training. They didn't know if he was homophobic or whether it was just because he thought it would prevent them as acting as a team, but he'd not been happy when he'd found out about Mikey and Raph.

"Yeah. Me and Raph decided not to let him know about us." Donnie confessed.

Mikey's eyes were wide as he stared at his brother. "You and Raph?!"

"Yeah. It's still new." Donnie looked away ashamed as he brought his hand up to touch the collar around his neck. "I don't know if it matters anymore though."

"Leo won't let me see Raph. But maybe, I can convince him to let you see him?"

"Really?" Donnie smiled, pulling his brother back into a hug. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do. After all it's my fault in the first place." Mikey squeezed Donnie tighter. "Do you think Raph'll hate me?"

Donnie inhaled sharply. "I don't know." He answered honestly.


	5. Explainations

The two brothers sat in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts,

The whole situation was starting to sink into Donatello. Everything that had happened suddenly crashed down with too much force for him to take.

He was sat on Michelangelo's bed, his knees tucked under his chin and arms wrapped around them, as if curling into himself would protect him from the truth of everything that had happened.

Somehow he'd managed to hold everything in until his little brother revealed the reason why they were really there.

He brought a hand up to run his fingers across the fabric of his collar, they both belonged to Leonardo, but Mikey had asked for it. He could tell that Mikey had no intentions of leaving, whereas Donnie wore his old brown obi and his purple mask tied around his arm, Mikey didn't wear any of his old gear, Donnie couldn't see it in the room either.

"What happened to your gear?"

"I've had it packed for weeks." Mikey tilted his head towards the floor, shifting his weight slightly to look at Donnie. "I was going to have it sent back home."

"It'd break Master Splinters heart." Donnie's voice was slightly distant, as if he was only vaguely aware that he was talking to Mikey and not himself.

"That's why I haven't been able to send it." Mikey frowned. "You two were meant to be there to help him."

"Raph would have tried to get revenge." Donnie sighed. "He would have either been in the same position as he is now…Or he'd have died." His voice cracked slightly at that last word. "Why?"

Mikey shifted uncomfortably, not able to look at the pain in his older brothers eyes. Donnie was always the calm understanding one, but that one word held venom worthy of their hot-headed brother

"Raph did everything for you, and you'd have let him get himself killed just so you could be Leonardo's pet."

"I love Leonardo! We love each other." Mikey argued. "You said, you understood."

Once again they fell into a tense silence.

"If Leonardo loves you so much then how come I'm here?" Donnie asked through gritted teeth. "If you're his boyfriend then why…" He choked back a sob as he thought back to his and Leo's encounters. "Why does he keep fucking with me."

Mikey visibly flinched. The swear-word sounded strange coming from Donnie, but it was enough to melt their boiling anger.

"Leo's an alpha male." Makey tried to explain, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

Donnie nodded sharply; he'd already gathered that much. Alpha males matured differently then other males, once they became sexually active they physically need a release when they get the urge to mate. It was a throwback to years ago when they weren't evolved enough to have a community, and the Alpha's would mate with any female as a way to preserve the species.

"Why does he come to me." Donnie's eye were misting over with tears.

"Most Alpha Kame have…" Mikey paused to awkwardly gesture to Donnie's attire before continuing. "Leo had one before…"

"Why not you. If you're his mate that why does he come to me?" Donnie repeated, his hands twisting into the bed sheets as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I haven't. I mean ,Me and Leo aren't….I didn't want him too." Mikey admitted, curling his arms around his knees and resting his chin on top. "He said he was going to stop…but then he said you started giving in to him. He told me that you started to like it."

"I…" Donnie openly cried as Mikey's words hit him, slumping forward to curl up on the bed. He had started to enjoy it, Leo even made sure that they both got off during their encounters.

His mate was probably being tortured, and Donnie was busy pleasuring the turtle responsible for it, and actually feeling good while Raph was suffering.

"I'm not sleeping with Leo." Mikey sounded nervous as he spoke to Donnie, gently stroking the genius's carapace in comforting patterns. "I was too scared to let him take me." He admitted, ashamed at himself. "If I let him then…He shouldn't come to you as much."

"Did you and Raph…." Donnie's voice was quiet and broken, but Mikey could hear it clearly enough.

"We did… stuff." Mikey's cheeks darkened as he thought back. "But we never went all the way. Have you?"

"Leo…Leo was my first." Donnie swallowed past the thick lump in his throat, shaking his head as if he could shake that fact out of his mind. "Raph didn't want to hurt me." He couldn't help the sad smile as he thought about his mate.

"You two really love each other don't you." Mikey smiled sympathetically. "I don't think I ever had that with Raph."

"Raph loved you." Donnie wiped at his eyes with the cuffs around his wrists. "Part of him still does, I think."

"He was too…Intense for me." Mikey admitted, feeling bad about breaking it off with Raph, but he didn't regret it. "It's like his whole world suddenly revolved around me."

Donnie nodded, understanding what his brother meant. "We're all he has Mikey. Me and you have friends we can go too, but he only has us."

Their hot-headed brother was the black-sheep of the clan, though it wasn't really his fault. The clans were both guilty of racism, the Kame had darker skin and red or yellow eyes and Turtles had lighter skin and more human colour eyes. Some turtles had darker skin or red-yellow eyes, and some Kame had lighter skin or human coloured eyes, but that was very rare.

Raphael's mother had been beautiful; fair almost-white green skin with bright lavender eyes, but she had never married. Raphael was born after she had been raped by a Kame in the woods, she was alone, but she had told her friends what had happened.

Unfortunately Raph hadn't inherited his mother's looks. His skin was a dark emerald green, and his eyes were a burning yellow-amber; there was no mistaking his Kame paternity.

Just because of his colouring many turtles instantly turned against him, parent's forbid their children from socialising with him, and he'd had to be home-schooled after getting bullied out of school by children who hated him because he looked like a Kame.

Mikey's parents had been one of the family's that tuned him away from the young half-Kame, but Donnie remembered his father praising him for helping Raph bandage his wounds after he's been attack by kids in the street. Neither of them had seen much of Raph until they'd been adopted by Splinter.

All human settlement was ruled over by an organisation called the Foot, and the newest leader of their settlement had been evil and corrupt; Oruku Saki. He'd started a war with the Kame clan and the Turtles got dragged into the fight to prove that they weren't siding with the Kame.

The three of them had lost their parents during a vicious attack between the humans and the Kame clan towards the end of the war, before the uneasy truce had formed between the two settlements.

Mikey and Donnie had been good friends most of their life, so they stuck together, stealing food to survive and living inside an abandoned warehouse to escape the fights that often broke out on the streets.

They met Raph when all three of them had tried to steal from the same person; A rat who moved into the settlement after practically ending the war single-handedly by killing Oruku Saki, as revenge for his Master's murder.

Hamato Splinter.

Instead of turning the three turtles in to the authorities, he adopted them, claiming that he saw great potential in the skills three young orphans had displayed. Each of them were given new names to represent the new stage of their life.

Donnie frowned as Raph's skin colour suddenly made him think of something. "Leonardo's got light skin for a Kame."

Donnie's head was now resting in Mikey's lap, the youngest stroking his head in the same way that the genius had often done when Mikey was younger and suffered from nightmares.

"There's a good reason for that." Mike hesitated, "It's…"

"Very few people are trusted with that fact." Venus cut in, appearing in the doorway, with her arms crossed.

"We can trust Donnie." Mikey assured, sitting up slightly straighter with a confident look.

Venus sighed as she looked down at Donatello, her arms falling to he side as she walked over. She took in everything about his appearance; the way he was curled up with his head in Mike's lap, with tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"Donatello, are you alright?" He voice was soft as she knelt down to be eye level with the turtle, deep red eyes locking with hazel-brown.

Donnie opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it nodding his head instead.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mikey asked, pulling his hands away from his brother as Donnie pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Not a lot. I came to inquire whether you two would be joining us for dinner." Venus told him, keeping her eyes on Donnie as he started to wipe his eyes again. "Though I don't think Donatello is in any state to exchange pleasantries with Leonardo."

"We'll make something later." Mikey agreed. "Is it okay if Donnie stays here for tonight?"

"If he would prefer it, he could move in permanently. These rooms are nicer then the office he's in now, and the two of you could keep each other company whilst Leo is out with work."

"Donnie?" Mikey asked with a smile, he loved the idea of being able to see his brother more often, but the final choice would come down to Donnie.

"I…Thank you." He nodded his head sharply, agreeing to move into Leonardo's living quarters; into the Lion's den.

"I tell Leo now. He was thinking of asking you what do with Donatello." Venus chuckled, turning to leave the room. "Oh, me and Leo are going to eat out tonight, so you too have the kitchen to yourselves for lunch."


	6. Tattoo's

"So…What do you want?"

"Nothing." Donnie just stared at the kitchen counter in front of him. Since he'd agreed to stay in Leonardo's living quarters he hadn't spoken much. There had been a few minutes where Leonardo had tried to get into the bedroom to talk to Donatello, but Venus had stopped him and got him to leave without bothering the brothers.

"Donnie you need to eat." Mikey sighed. "I was going to make some pizza pancakes, do you want some."

Donatello shrugged, still not looking up at Mikey.

The see green turtle slipped out of his kimono, throwing it over the back of a chair before firing up the hob, cooking naked apart from his collar to prevent his clothes from catching fire.

"Do you think he'll let me see him?" Donnie shifted in the hard seat, instantly regretting it as he was reminded how sore his lower half was. He ran a finger underneath one of the straps across his plastron but he didn't dare take them off without Leonardo's permission. His voice was so soft and quiet that Mikey almost missed it.

"I'm sure he will." Mikey smiled, flipping over the pancake expertly. As soon as the pancake was done he grated cheese on top of it, waiting until the cheese melted before taking it out of the pan and adding pepperoni. He placed it in front of Donnie with a knife an fork.

Donnie gave his brother a little half-smile; he wasn't convinced he would be allowed see his mate again, not while he was Leonardo's pleasure slave.

"Cheer up." Mike nudged his arm lightly. "Even if Leo doesn't like it, Venus will talk him into it."

Donnie couldn't help but smile at that. He hadn't known Venus long, but he liked her, he felt like she actually cared about him. She reminded him of Raph in a strange way.

"Her and Leonardo are close." Donnie noted, watching Mikey as he started to make a second pancake for himself. "Even though they argue a lot."

"Yeah." Mikey laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Makes you wonder if people can tell we're brothers, huh?"

"You mean Venus and Leonardo are brother and sister?" Donnie's eye ridges shot up in surprise.

"Yep. Leo's her younger brother, that's why she winds him up so much."

Donnie took a few seconds to possess that information. He really liked Venus, but she was Leonardo's sister, would she really side with him over her own brother when it came to Raph.

He frowned when he suddenly registered something. "Younger brother? How come he's the leader then, and not Venus?"

"Venus was the leader." Mikey corrected as he finished up making his own pancake. "She passed it down it Leo a couple of years ago. Leo wasn't the Leader when I met him."

"But the Leader has always been a Maukai."

"Venus is a Maukai." He explained as he carried his plate over to sit opposite Donnie. "She changed her name to Milo when she stepped down."

"Why?"

"Milo is the second in line from being in charge of his settlement. They get on, but it was a marriage of convenience to show no ill feelings towards the settlements. If Venus wasn't in charge anymore but kept the name of the leader, the marriage wouldn't show the bond between the two heads of power anymore. Taking his name meant that the Kame don't have anything against Milo's family."

"But why did Venus step down?"

Mikey bit into his pancake, taking his time chewing as he thought of what he could tell Donnie. "Venus didn't like being the Leader …But it was mainly so that people were forced to respect Leo.

You said it yourself, his skins lighter than most kame's. Racism is just as bad here as it is in our clan, and you saw how Raph was treated… Leo wasn't quite as bad because his family were so important, but some people still don't think he's fit to rule just because of his skin colour.

Venus made sure that they didn't have a choice, she still steps in every now and then if she thinks that people aren't listening to Leo. Lot's of Kame still hold her in higher regards then Leo."

Donnie didn't say anything as he listened to Mikey, taking in all the information. He gave a sharp nod to indicate that he understood, but didn't say anything else as he finished his pancake.

Mikey asked if he wanted another pancake but he shook his head, taking his plate over to the sink to wash it. When he was done he turned to watch his brother make himself another one.

Without his kimono Donnie could see that Mikey didn't have any new scars or injuries; he looked exactly the same as he did before he was 'kidnapped', almost flawless sea-green skin with darker pigment patches on his cheeks and the tops of his arms and shoulders. The only thing that seemed odd was a dark mark he noticed on his brothers neck just below the leather collar.

"What's that?"

"hmmm?" Mikey turned from the stove to see what he brother was looking at, head tilting in confusion before he turned back to check on his food. "Whats, what?"

"The mark on your neck."

"Oh." Mikey lifted a hand to rub over the back of his neck.. "It's, uh…A honattchi."

"You got a tattoo?" Donnie was instantly behind Mikey, studying the raised symbol intently.

Their reptilian skin rejected the ink used for human tattoos. Honattchi was a type of ink that was painted onto the skin instead of injected. The Honattchi ink was absorbed into the skin tissue and solidified once it passed through the epidermis, reacting to the natural oils in their skin, causing a raised 'Tattoo'. The ink turned back into a liquid if the skin was broken directly onto the raised skin, meaning that it could be 'bled out' with a needle.

The Turtle clan couldn't get hold of any Honattchi, but Donnie had heard that the Kame clan traded it with another clan that was closer to where the dye used was produced naturally.

"What's it say?"

"I let Leo choose one for me." Mikey turned off the stove and moved his food off the heat, a light blush

darkening his cheeks. "It's a mix between the symbol for playful and the symbol for thief."

"Does Leo and Venus have one?" Donnie asked curiously, he hadn't really thought to look for tattoos, growing up in a settlement where turtles couldn't physically have tattoo's the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Venus has a Honattchi-un." At Donnie's confused Look, Mikey realised that Donnie didn't know that particular Kame custom. "It's an old kame tradition to mark young children, only certain family's do it now. Venus said she was about two when she got hers. She's got patience and wisdom tattooed on the side of her leg." He explained, relieved when he saw the spark of understanding in his brothers eyes.

"And Leo?"

"Leo's Honattchi is for perseverance."

Donnie nodded, their Honnattchi's suited them all very well. He could think of any better way to describe his baby brother than a playful thief. Even when they were stealing to survive as children, Mikey had always managed to turn everything into a game.

Stifling a yawn Donnie couldn't help but wonder what Mikey and Raph would choose if he were to have one.

Mikey smiled as he caught his brother yawning, abandoning his food to lead Donnie back to the bedroom.

Donnie didn't put up a fuss as Mikey pushed him onto the bed; his eyes were closed seconds after his head hit the pillow. He heard Mikey telling him that he'd wake him up in the morning before the exhaustion on the day took it's toll on his body and he slipped into a deep sleep.


	7. Helping a brother

Leo returned to his quarters alone. Venus had gone to her quarters and he needed to work out how the situation with Donatello and Michelangelo was going to work.

He was surprised to see Mikey sat on his own, curled up on his favourite armchair reading one of the comic books that Leo had bought for him.

"_Where is Donatello?__"_

Mikey jumped slightly as his mate's voice brought him out of the dramatic world of his Justice Force comic.

"_He__'__s sleeping.__"_

Leo frowned, turning slightly towards the door, debating whether or not to wake up his slave or not.

"_Leave him be.__"_Mikey smiled, placing his comic to one side as he walked over to press himself against Leo, arms wrapping around his waist as he nuzzled into his plastron. _"__It__'__d be nice to have you to myself tonight.__"_

Leo churred lightly, bending down to catch Mikey's lips with his own. Mikey lifted one of his legs around Leo's waist and within seconds strong arms wrapped around him tightly, supporting him as he jumped up to hook his ankles together around Leo's waist.

Leo didn't waste any time in moving them both over to the large bed, lips never breaking apart as he lay them both down on the bed so that Mikey was laying on top of him.

They broke apart, panting heavily. Two set's of blue eyes met, sending a spark of lust through the both of them.

Mikey churred loudly, nuzzling into Leo's neck before leaving kisses along his pulse point..

Leo hummed pleasantly, bringing his hand down to play with Mikey's tail, earning another long churr from his mate. His other hand ran to stroke underneath the collar, making Mikey shiver before unclipping the leather fabric, letting it slip free to land on the bed besides them.

Mikey started to make his way down his lovers plastron, kissing and licking along every scrape and scar as he closed in on his target. Leo was already excited enough for Mikey see the hidden arousal starting to peek out of it's protective pouch.

Leo's breath hitched as he felt his lover breathing over his parted slit; Michelangelo wasn't usually this spirited in the bedroom. He was about to ask him about the sudden change, but his lovers tongue licking up his slit over his exposed tip stole his words, replacing them with a loud churr as his hips bucked upwards of there own accord.

"_M…Mikey!_"

Mikey pulled away slightly, looking up at Leonardo with a cheeky smile. "_Yes?_"

Leonardo's eyes were half closed in pleasure, already panting slightly with arousal as more and more of himself slipped out from his lower plastron. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as he tried to control himself, not wanting to hurt his young lover. The fact that Mikey wasn't this vivacious during their previous sexual encounters completely fading from his mind as all rational thought gave way to pleasure.

"_You love this._" Mikey grinned smugly as he went back to work, pushing all his weight onto his partners hips to stop him thrusting upwards, swallowing Leo completely before pulling back to suck at the tip.

Leo churred loudly, eyes closed in bliss as his lover worked him with his mouth. "_T…Turn around._" He managed to gasp between churrs.

With a long moan Mikey did as he was told, turning so that he was straddling Leo's chest as he continued his blowjob.

Because of the height difference they couldn't quite manage the sixty-nine position, but that didn't stop Leo from using his hands. It only took one gentle stroke against Mikey lower plastron before the younger dropped down, moaning around his mouthful and getting an answering churr from his mate.

Leonardo continued to stroke him even as Mikey pulled away from his cock to pay attention to his tail instead. Leo let out a surprisingly undignified whine as Mikey suddenly stopped, turning to face him before catching their lips in a passionate kiss.

The older turtle kept his hands on the younger's cock, still stroking him and causing consent churrs from his partner. With a loud gasp Mikey broke the kiss, sitting up straight as his back arched with pleasure, reaching behind himself to take hold of Leo's erection once again.

The clan leader mewled loudly, forcing his eyes to remain halfway open as he drank in the sight of his lover biting his lip, trying to hold back the moans and cries of pleasure that Leo knew he was capable of drawing from him. Leonardo brought his hand up to caress the side of his mates face, his thumb stroking his cheek lovingly.

Drawing the thumb of his other hand over the tip of Michelangelo's cock he managed to drew a loud cry of pleasure from him. Mikey's quickly tilted his head to take Leo's thumb into his mouth, treating it with the same care he'd given his cock, sucking in time to his hands thrusts.

Leo's eye closed briefly, concentrating on his pleasure as his hips stared to buck up into his lovers hand encouraging him to increase the pressure and move faster along his swollen member. He quickened his pace on Mikey's cock, trying to close the gap between them before his release.

It didn't take long before Leo came with a loud call of Michelangelo's name.

Before the clan leader could string his thoughts back together Mikey had moved the hand from his face down to his rear, moving the saliva slicked thumb to press against his virgin entrance.

Leonardo didn't register what was going on until he heard a muffled sound coming from his mate. Instantly alert he took in the whole situation. Mikey was biting his lower lip in an attempt to stay silent, but a few small whimpers could still be heard. Leo's thumb was being pressed inside his mate and now that he was thinking clearer he could feel the tight heat surrounding it.

It took a few seconds before Leo managed to pull his hand away, bringing Mikey closer to him in a comforting hug as he wiped away a few tears that had started to form in his lovers eyes.

"_You are not ready._" It wasn't a question and there was no anger in his voice, only concern.

"_I just wanted…_"

"_What's this all about? I've never seen you act this way in the bedroom before._"

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as he followed his lovers gaze to the door that lead to the smaller rooms. "_Did Donatello put you up to this?_"

"_I just thought that…_"

"_That I would leave Donatello alone if you were more sexually active?_" His voice was no longer calm, a slight growl mixing with his voice as he sat up away from his young mate.

Mikey silence spoke volumes and Leo smashed his fist into the wall beside their bed to try and relieve himself of some of his sudden anger.

"_Do you really have such a low opinion of me._" His voice was still laced with anger, but Mikey could hear the undertones loud and clear. His partner was hurt and upset.

The younger sat up next to him, slowly stroking the others shell as he tried to sort out his emotions.

"_If I didn't love you then I wouldn't be here._" Mikey assured him, wrapping his arms around the other lovingly.

Most of Leo's anger faded at hearing the honesty in those words. Michelangelo had given up so much for him, abandoning everything just to be by his side.

"_I do not wish to harm you._" Leo sighed dropping his head into his hands. "_I did not realise that Donatello's presence would change your opinion of me. If you are jealous then you have no reason to be._"

"_I'm not jealous._" Mikey smiled, nuzzling his head into his mates neck lovingly. "_Just concerned for my brother. We don't have pleasure slaves in our clan, sex is something shared between two people in love. He doesn't understand. You two have sex, but we make love._"

"_Donatello is just a means for my to find a release. I have known many alphas abuse their mate due to sexual frustration. I do not want to risk hurting you in that same way._"

"_And you won't. But I also don't want Donnie to get hurt because of me, I'm already responsible for him being here._"

"_My heart belongs to you, but I do care for Donatello. He doesn't feel pain from our meetings, and I always make sure our pleasure is mutual._"

"_He's worried about our brother…We both are._" Mikey voice softened and his arms tightened around his lover. Deliberately not mentioning about Donnie's relationship with Raph.

Leonardo and Raphael shared a mutual hatred of one another, their intense rivalry was known throughout the land. Mikey hadn't even told Leo of his past relationship with Raph for that very reason. Leonardo knew that he wasn't Mikey's first love, but he didn't know who the others had been.

It hurt Mikey to know that Raph had been tortured and abused since he'd been brought here, but Leo didn't want Mikey to see him: it would hurt too much for Michelangelo to see his brothers suffering.

"_Would it make you happy if Donatello could see Raphael?_" Leonardo's voice was tight as he spoke his enemies name but he turned to nuzzle against his lover, showing that he was not offended at the suggestion.

"_Only Donnie?_"

"_Yes._" Leo's voice left no room argument.

Mikey didn't answer him verbally, instead he pushed his lips against his lover in a gentle kiss, somehow conveying all the emotions that were burning inside him: his love for his mate, his concern for his brothers, and the helplessness he felt at not being able to help them.

"_I don't want you to see Raphael as he is now._" Leonardo admitted, looking away as they broke from the kiss. "_Perhaps once he's started to heal. In the mean time you must trust Donatello to tell you his condition. I'll arrange for him to be taken to Raphael tomorrow._"

Mikey nodded, curling up against his mates plastron as he let himself be pulled into a comforting hug.

"_I don't mean to upset you._"

"_I know._"

The kiss they shared was more out of comfort than passion, just needing to be a assured of their love for one another. Soon they were both cuddled up on the bed, arms wrapped around each other as they both fell asleep.


End file.
